Once Upon a Time
by converselover20204
Summary: Elisabeth's life in Camelot. A series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first oneshot of hopefully many. I think the oneshots will follow Elisabeth and Arthur mainly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**Disclaimer: Jumpers belong to JainaZekk621, they are her creation not mine.**

"Boo!" Arthur snuck up behind Elisabeth. She jumped and popped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Why do you insist on doing that?! I swear you are going to be the death of me!"

"It's fun," Arthur shrugged. As much as Elisabeth hated to admit it, she loved Arthur's antics. Sure they could be annoying but it showed her that he cared. "Do you want to come hunting with me? I know you want to get out of here."

"That depends, will you force me to sit there and watch you? Or will I be able to participate?" Elisabeth asked.

"I wouldn't do that to you. You, unlike Merlin, can shoot an arrow and hit the target."

"Don't be like that. Have you ever seen Merlin shoot an arrow? How do you know he would be horrible?" She scolded lightly.

"Well- he- he's Merlin..." Arthur stammered.

"I'll come, but stop thinking of Merlin like that. He is a good person. Don't let your ego get in the way of that."

"My ego?" Arthur echoed.

"Yes, your ego. Arthur, I hate to break it to you but you have a tendency to be a little big-headed sometimes." Elisabeth told him walking to her chambers. "I will meet you outside in a while. I need to change."

Arthur stood and watched her walk away. "I am not big-headed," He muttered quietly.

**That was it! I know it was a little short but I think it's a good start. Please review! I love feedback and ideas. I love them as much as I love Mountain Dew.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Gwen and Elisabeth in this chapter. I was thinking about writing something just between Arthur and the knights, but I couldn't really think of a good situation for it. So you guys got this instead.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin I would not be on here writing this. It would still air.**

**Disclaimer: Again jumpers belong to JainaZekk621. She has a good Merlin fic if you want to check it out.**

Elisabeth stared out the window facing the training grounds. The knights were training and she couldn't help remembering when she, Arthur, and Morgana would play swordplay. Everything was simple then. Morgana hadn't become evil, and Arthur didn't act like a prat. He has definitely changed some thanks to Merlin, but not completely to his old ways.

"Hello, Elisabeth" A voice behind her greeted. Elisabeth quickly turned around, startled.

"Oh, it's you Gwen. You scared me"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Gwen apologized. "What's so interesting out there? You've been standing there for a while." she commented.

"Oh it's nothing. Just memories." Elisabeth shrugged. "I remember when Arthur, Morgana, and I used to play swordplay together as children. Arthur wouldn't admit it but I may have beaten him a fair few times." The blonde smiled fondly at that memory

Gwen chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"I wonder what happened to those days? To Morgana? She was so kind, so caring as a child. She was so much more mature and patient than I was. I never wanted to grow up. I wanted to be free of it all. I couldn't stand the idea of just getting married and having children without doing anything before it. Now... I'm not so sure what I want to do."

Gwen looked at her friend sympathetically. "All I can say is that we all grow up and we all change. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst."

Elisabeth looked out the window and blinked a few times. "Well enough of living in the past. Do you have anything you need help with?" Elisabeth asked brightly.

"I think I may have something that I need help with. Come on, we can go to my house to do it." Gwen replied, smiling. Elisabeth followed Gwen to her home, where they spent the rest of the day.

**Sorry if these are a little short. I'm trying to get it so it's kind of just in their daily lives. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**I am so so so so so sorry. I know I said that I would try to at least post oneshots, but I don't think that's going to happen. Almost all of my classes are honors courses, and I have had to completely focus on school lately.**

**And I have basically lost all inspiration for this story. Which sucks because I really liked the idea of it all. So I have decided to just delete the story. I'm sorry if you really enjoyed this but I just don't have the time. When I started this I was also writing another fic, but I had time for both of them. Now I barely have time for that one. So again I am so so very sorry.**


End file.
